


Just the Three of Us

by the_void_girl



Series: How Steve and Loki Became SteveandLoki [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_void_girl/pseuds/the_void_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a surprise. Steve is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

> So I've hit a bit of writer's block for my larger fics... and this lil' thing has been sitting around for months... To prove I am not dead, I have decided to post it. Hope someone enjoys

The alarm clock went off and Steve vaulted awake. He looked over at the damn thing to see that it was 7:45, that means he's missed his Sunday Morning run with Sam and Bucky. The clock usually went off earlier, but he guessed he'd just count it as a loss.

"Great, you're awake." Loki said as he walked into the room, balancing a tray in his arms.

Steve's brows furrowed. Neither of them were really breakfast people, he usually settled for coffee until he got to work, and Loki was hardly up before 10AM, so something was definitely up.

"You okay, Lovebug?" he asked, sitting up when Loki set the tray on the bedside table.

Loki settled under the covers with him and leaned into his chest, sighing loudly, black hair fanning out on the light blue pillow case. He was growing it out for a concert he was practicing for - his manager seemed to think that the longer hair made him seem more mysterious.

"Do you know what today is?" Loki asked, lips ghosting over the purpling mark that he'd left on Steve's neck the night before.

"Well, it's no one's birthday, not our anniversary, not a national holiday, so dentist's appointment, maybe?" Steve said, generally confused.

Loki's brow went up to form a rather impressive - annoyed- arch. Steve shrugged, feigning innocence and earning a bite to his bruise.

"It's father's day, you plank." The Omega tutted, turning his back to Steve to grab at something on the table.

"I thought you hated anything that spoke about your dad in specifics." Steve stated, face scrunched even more.

"That's right," Loki replied. He sat back clutching a little white, pen sized object. 

"Here." he said, handing it to Steve in a jerking motion.

Steve took the thing to see that it was a

pregnancy test.

A positive one. 

"I thought you were... we used protection. Two kinds!" he sputtered, looking at the little pink plus that basically winked at him.

It wasn't that they couldn't afford a baby, that was far from the fact. It was that his career as an illustrator was just taking off and Loki was getting more concerts across the country and they had only been married for a year. They didn't even know what to do with a baby.

"Apparently I have a magical uterus and you have super sperm. Now, I'm not entirely sure but I've taken four of those little tests and they were all positive. I can made an appointment with Dr. Hill on Tuesday." Loki said, settling back on the pillows.

Steve sat staring numbly at the test, not even able to nod an affirmative. This was big.

"A-a-are you mad?" Loki asked, voice small. He shrunk away from Steve. 

"Of course not!" Steve exclaimed. "I mean, it's two years earlier than we planned, but we'll love it and spoil it rotten. IF that's what you want, I mean, your body your choice."

Loki gave a soft, easy smile at that, curling closer to Steve and tucking his head under Steve's chin, breathing his scent. Steve wrapped a strong hand around him.

"I think I'd like to keep it." Loki replied, softly. "My only worry is how Captain's gonna handle not being the center of attention anymore."

At the sound of his name, the one year old Pit bull patters into the room and lays one the floor. Steve laughs loudly, hugging Loki as tight as he possibly could without hurting him.

Not just the three of us, anymore, the Alpha thought, smiling as he ran a hand down to Loki's stomach.


End file.
